


Steve gets caught stealing

by m0678morgan



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0678morgan/pseuds/m0678morgan
Summary: Inspired by an episode of the show from a few years ago. Francine does what my mother would have done in that situation, and she and Steve both get sexually aroused by it.





	Steve gets caught stealing

Francine sorely missed Steve's wanting her involved in his activities. When did that change? She offered to drive his garden club to the store to buy tomato cages, and he was totally dismissive toward her. Not only that, he sassed her with a rant that didn't even make sense. Just whom did he think he was talking to?

On top of this, Steve had left a rake out in the grass where someone might step on it. Stan did step on it, and injured his balls as a result. His humorous high-pitched voice belied the seriousness of his injury. He wouldn't even be able to walk for a while. And it was Steve's fault, for being irresponsible. 

Steve should be punished for all of this. But what would she do? Lecture him? Ground him? Give him extra chores? Take his allowance to cover the portion of Stan's medical bills not covered by insurance?Some combination of two or three of those? All four? Yes, that could be effective. Klaus was saying something Francine wasn't paying attention to. She was mulling over the details of Steve's punishment.

Steve was too wrapped up in his own stuff to be aware of this. If only he had known he was digging himself in deeper. He and his friends stole the tomato cages. They got away with this, and enjoyed the rush it gave them. Steve had the idea to steal something else. They filled their pockets at a candy store, and got away with that as well. Then Steve got greedy. He went to steal one more item from the store. The owner caught him red-handed. Francine had to come down to the candy store to pick him up.

Then she took him by the hand and lead him out of the store. The drive home was less than 15 minutes, but to Steve it seemed like hours. Why wasn't his mother talking to him? Sure, it was a bit scary when she yelled. But this not talking to him at all. This was terrifying. He told her everything. She didn't even acknowledge it.

She had him by the hand again, leading him through the living room to the stairs. He barely paid attention to his wounded father trying to yell at him in a Micky Mouse voice. That was just weird enough to be unsettling. Steve didn't even try to process that. Each moment Francine wouldn't talk to him grew exponentially more mortifying. 

They arrived in her bedroom. Clearly very angry, but remaining calm, she looked him in the eye and finally spoke to him. “I thought you learned your lesson after you stole that toy when you were five.”

Oh, god! She's bringing up the Transformer! He still had nightmares about his punishment. It was the only time he had been spanked. He was wearing thin slacks that day. Those and his underwear didn't provide much protection to his young backside. She hiked up her dress, put him over her knee, and smacked his five-year-old bottom hard. She only used her hand, but it hurt like hell. After just a couple of slaps he was struggling with all his might to get away from her. She held his hand and pressed it into his back, and also locked his legs between hers. He cried and screamed, squirming on her knee. After the spanking he lie on his belly for well over an hour and just howled. A little while after that he composed himself enough to pull down his pants and check out the damage in the mirror. His tender derriere was bright red.

Steve wasn't sure which was scarier, the silent treatment or her bringing up that painful memory. And she wasn't done yet. She added, “Remember what I told you was going to happen if you ever stole anything ever again?”

What? No! She couldn't be serious. Steve did remember. He couldn't forget if he tried. He had looked at his red butt and went back to lying on his bed. Then his mom came in and talked to him. She had him sit on her lap and put her arms around him. His backside was quite sore, sitting was painful. She told him that she loved him and needed to teach him right from wrong. Then she added, “If you ever steal anything ever again I won't be so easy on you.” What? Easy? “I will pull down your pants and paddle you.” 

No! No! No! Steve had heard of kids being paddled. He didn't think it ever really happened. Maybe she was bluffing? Well, he was about to find out.

Francine raised her voice a bit. “Answer me, young man. Do you remember.”

Trembling, Steve answered, “Y-y-y-y-e-s-s-s-s.”

“What did I tell you?”

“Y-y-y-o-u-u s-s-said you w-w-w-would s-s-s-p-p-p-ank me.”

“There was more to it than that. I know you remember. I want to hear you say it.”

Steve swallowed hard. “Y-y-y-ou w-w-w-would p-p-p-p-ull-l-l-l-ll d- d-d-d-d-down m-m-m-my p-p-p-p-ants an-n-n-nd p-p-p-p-pad-d-d-d-d-d-l-l-l-l-l-le m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-me.”

“That's right.” She opened the closet door, pushed some clothes over to the left, and guided her son by his shoulders to the wall on the right. “You see what's hanging there.”

Oh shit! Was that the paddle she was going to use on him? It wasn't very wide or long, it was a little bit bigger than what was needed to cover his bottom with some left over on each side. But it was quite thick and had a lot of holes in it. She wouldn't use that on him, would she?

She was walking to another part of the room as she said, “Take it off the hook and bring it to me.” There was a hardback arm-less chair at her makeup table. She pulled it out and turned it around. Then she hiked up her dress, exposing her thighs, and sat in the chair. Steve was just looking back at her. She made a “come hither” gesture, saying, “I told you to bring me the paddle.”

Reluctantly, Steve pulled the paddle out of the closet. He knew it was thick, but he hadn't expected it to be so heavy. The most he could hope for was that it was too heavy, his mom wouldn't be able to swing it. He was already starting to cry as he carried the paddle to his mom.

She took it from his hand and laid it on her now bare lap. Giving him a very stern look, she said, “You have stolen a few things today. Then there's the way you mouthed off at me when I offered to give you and your friends a ride. And I've told you about leaving things lay in your yard. Your father was injured by a rake you left out. The stealing alone is enough for a long, full-strength paddling. While I have you over my knee I'm going to punish you for those other things, too. I would like you to be a big boy about this and pull down your own pants and bend over my knee. If you can't do that, I will do it for you. If I have to do it for you, I will also take down your underwear. Your paddling will be a bit more painful and a lot more embarrassing. Or you can be a big boy so I don't have to do that. It's up to you.”

Steve just stood there, crying and trembling.

His mom began to grow impatient. “What's it going to be? I'll count to three, and if you haven't done it, or at least answered, I'll just do it for you.” She counted slowly. “One. Two. Three.”

She reached over and began to unfasten her son's pants. He tried to run from her. It didn't seem to require much effort on her part to hold him in place and pull his pants and underwear down to his ankles. He fought as hard as he could, to no avail. She held the paddle in her left hand. She was left-handed, so her right arm was the weaker one. With that weaker arm she quite easily put him over her knee and pinned both his wrists behind his back. So much for her not being able to swing a paddle so heavy. She was like freaking Wonder Woman or something! She used her leg to pin her son's legs in place.

She raised the paddle high and brought it down hard. Steve never thought anything could hurt so much! And this was just the first whack! He didn't know how many more were coming, but it had to be a lot. Just one was already more than he could bear. He screamed loudly and fought against his mom with all his might. As hard as he tried to get away, he barely squirmed at all. The paddle impacted his bare bottom a second time, just as hard as the first. Damned if it didn't hurt more! 

Francine brought the paddle down on her teenage son's backside a third time. In spite of how hard he struggled to get off her knee, it didn't require much effort on her part to keep him in place. She raised the thick paddle above her head and brought it down on his bare butt with all of her considerable strength a fourth time. 

Steve mustered every bit of strength he had to struggle against his mom's tight grip as the paddle was hitting his derriere a fifth time. He moved just enough that his bare penis rubbed against her bare thigh some. He wasn't consciously aware he was getting an erection. His mom loved the feeling of his penis turning hard against her thigh. Its size was well above average for a boy in his early teens; it was more like the penis of a grown man. She whacked him as hard as she could a sixth time.

The purpose of this was to teach him a lesson he'd never forget. However, she was also enjoying it. Steve's now erect penis pressed against her bare thigh. Him squirming over her knee, screaming and howling while she spanks him hard. His tight adolescent derriere starting to turn pink from the paddle. Her pussy was starting to get wet, and she could cut glass with her nipples. If asked she would deny this. She secretly hoped Steve would do a lot of stealing throughout his teen years, so she would have an excuse to do this often.

Steve's bottom was going from pink to red. He finally stopped trying to resist his mom and just went limp over her knee. His pens also began to go limp, even as it was oozing precum. He continued to scream and howl at the top of his lungs. His mom kept on paddling him with all her considerable strength. Her arm did not weaken at all as she turned his backside magenta. His screams did not stop, but they went a little hoarse. His penis was now soft, but continued to leak a little precum. It formed a pool on his mom's thigh.

Francine delivered a few more hard whacks to her son's now purple backside. Then she let loose of him and set the paddle on the floor. She lifted him off her knee and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and began to nestle his face against her neck. She helped him step the rest of the way out of his underwear. Precum still dripped from his penis a little. She carried his pants and underwear in one hand. With the other she held his hand and led him to his room, his bare backside exposed for anyone to see. 

Hayley did see. She had been listening to his paddling, and now she leered at his purple butt. That brought back memories. It was just a few years ago that she would intentionally get caught shoplifting to take a trip over her mom's knee. Not all that often. Maybe once every couple of months for about three years. Even now she was getting all aroused just thinking about it. There was a drag queen who looked a lot like Francine in town, and he would paddle her any time she asked. He was good, but wasn't able to spank as hard as her mom. It was still satisfying. She gave him a call.

Steve was lying face-down on his bed, howling. Having thoroughly punished him, his mom set his glasses on his nightstand for him, rubbed his back a little, and kissed him on the cheek. She left the room and closed the door behind her. He couldn't believe what had just happened. How could his mom do that to him? The pain was excruciating. And to be over her knee, his underwear around his ankles, her pinning his wrists behind his back. How humiliating! How . . . arousing? He began to become consciously aware of his own sexual arousal. He was thinking about being over his mom's knee, his bare penis rubbing against her bare thigh as she whacked his bottom hard. He felt a stirring in his groin. Remembering how she pinned him between her bare thighs, pinning both wrists behind his back, paddling the daylights out of him. What was happening in his crotch? Was he? Yes, he was getting an erection. He hadn't been aware of getting one before, but this time he was.

It didn't really make sense to get an erection in this context. Of course, it would make no sense at all to let it go to waste. He rolled over on his side and began to stroke his ample penis. He used the lotion from his nightstand. The mental image was fresh and vivid. His mom was holding him over her knee and whacking his bare backside hard with that wicked paddle. 

Steve let out another scream, this time in pleasure, having the most intense orgasm he had ever had. And that's saying something. He had been touching himself for a few years now, averaging three or four orgasms a day. He used a variety of mental images, often changing it up a few times within one session. But this new mental image, of being spanked by his mom, was the best one by far. He was definitely going to get her to do that again.


End file.
